An Unexpected Match
by A rose without thorns
Summary: Pansy, the girl everyone though to be just the annoying and awkward looking girl who clung to Draco as if letting go would kill her, may be a bit different than she seems. And may have eyes for another as well...one that is definately unexpected. (PG-13 f
1. Chapter 1: A Bit Different

(A/N:) Alright so this is my second story, definately different. I like twisting characters a bit. Hope you enjoy it and R&R. I'll try and update as soon as possible if i get reviews. Yippie i know lol. Well, Thanks lots! On with the story!   
  
bChapter 1: A bit different/b  
  
Pansy forced herself to withdraw from the safety of her bed. She was already ten minutes later than usual.   
  
"Pansy get up!" Celeste shouted, yanking the covers off her friend. Pansy groaned and tumbled off the edge, smacking into the hard floor. She heard Celeste's laughter fade away into the direction of the bathroom. Pansy stumbled up and walked into the bathroom where she was greeted by something that smelled rather foul.  
  
"What is that ismell/i?" she almost shrieked. Celeste was by another of the sinks with a clip on her nose.   
  
"Beats me. But I don't particularly want to find out. Let's just get out of here as quickly as possible." Celeste said, pulling a brush through her nearly flawless hair. Pansy looked in the mirror, making sure she was at least somewhat decent looking. She had changed quite a lot of the summer after her sixth year at Hogwarts. Her hair was now a long dark brown with blond and red highlights mixed in. Her face had somehow turned from awkward looking to defined and, as she had heard from whispers, nothing like her parents. Her skin now a golden brown and her body with beautiful but soft curves. All in all she looked almost like a whole new person.   
  
A smile crossed her lips as she ran a brush through her own hair. It fell gracefully down to her mid back in long straight layers.   
  
Quickly putting her clothes on and taking one last look in the mirror while applying a shiny layer of lip gloss, she followed Celeste out of the bathroom and back into the girls dorms.   
  
Both girls charmed themselves to smell like different flowers. Celeste went with a lavender smell and Pansy chose, not surprising Celeste, rose. Pansy cleared her throat and blinked her long eyelashes. It was time to put on her mask, the one she wore everyday. The one she hated to wear. But it was necessary, or so her mother said.   
  
"Best not be late to meet Draco!" she piped up. Celeste rolled her eyes with a soft groan. Pansy kicked herself mentally every time she pushed herself to ignore the ways Draco treated her. He was filth to her, and she hated him with all she had. But…no one had to know that, right?  
  
"You know sometimes I think you are more of a pet than a girlfriend the way you follow him around." Celeste pointed out. Pansy glared at her friend. The only one she felt she could talk to. The only one she hated not being able to show her true self to. Instead of feeling sorry for herself however, she slapped on a pompous smile and trotted down to the entrance of the common room.  
  
There, leaning against the wall, hair falling just in front of his face, Draco stood, silver eyes flashing with anger at the sight of her.  
  
"You're late." Were the first words he spoke to her. She loathed him, wanted to slap him right there on the spot. But instead…  
  
"Sorry Dracee. I hope you're not mad!" her face pouted, but the sincerity never reached her eyes which were searching his as though they might hold some answers. Draco glared at her with menace and then turned, stalking to the portrait hole with disgusting grace. She rolled her eyes and then piped up.  
  
"Dracee!" she shouted, running to catch up with him, arm intertwining in his. He seemed to stiffen at her touch but she was determined. There was one pleasure out of getting to pretend to be someone else, she got to annoy the hell out of him and still be happy about it.  
  
They walked down the great hall, Pansy chatting mindlessly about something that Celeste had said the other day. Or maybe someone else had said it, she wasn't sure. Things were never clear in her mind anymore. The problem with being someone else for so long is, you start to become that person. That was what scared Pansy the most. The thought of actually liking Draco made her shudder.  
  
Without realizing it, as they entered the Great Hall, her eyes strayed to the Gryffindor table where Potter, Weasley, and, as Draco liked to call her, the mudblood, were all seated eating and laughing happily. Pansy also found herself gazing a little too long at Potter. He had definitely grown into an amazingly good looking guy.i God Damn! Stop that! You concentrate on Draco, no one else. /i Still, even after drifting her gaze back to the Slytherins, his face played in her mind like a subtle taunt. A nightmare was more like it.  
  
Draco kept glancing at her through the meal. She knew he had noticed the change in her when he had seemingly not even recognized her at the start of the year. She knew she looked a hell of a lot better than before. More to the point, she looked good. Even on Draco's standards.   
  
She wanted to say 'Yes Draco that's right, I look good don't I? You want me now huh? Now that I'm not just some odd looking girl.' But instead she ate unusually quietly.  
  
"Don't tell me you've lost you're voice Parkinson. What? You think you can change your appearance and then you'll win my heart?" Draco sneered. Pansy snorted, causing Draco to cock one eyebrow at her. She quickly cleared her throat.i Think Pansy, think. /i  
  
"Just wanted to make myself more presentable for you." She replied quickly, batting her eyelashes at him and flipping her hair in a not so casual way. This time it was Draco who snorted. Pansy turned back and looked at her plate. She felt herself getting queezy from the thought of what she had said. Why in the name of Merlin would she change herself for him? It was almost as if she had slapped herself. Get a hold of yourself. She thought, but too late, her eyes straying once more to the Gryffindor table. Fortunately, the trio seemed to have left.   
  
"Ready for the game today Draco?" an all to familiar voice echoed in her head. At first she thought it was only her mind playing a trick on her, but as Draco turned, she knew it wasn't. A small inaudible sigh escaped her lips as she too, turned to face them. Potter was standing, Weasley and the Mudblood behind him, a grin playing on his lips. Pansy felt his gaze rest on her for a moment, eyes seeming to search for the old, ugly Parkinson she used to be.   
  
"Potter, I suggest you keep on walking straight out the door before your head gets too big. Might weigh you down a bit at the match. We don't want to be giving Draco such an unfair advantage." She heard herself slip.i Damn Damn Damn. Keep your big mouth shut./i She scolded herself. Both Draco and Potter looked at her with a bit of surprise. Normally she only came off with stupid remarks such as 'You don't want to go there' or 'I wouldn't say that if I were you' type things. It was what she had taught herself. Be dumb, she always said. It made her look clingier, more desperate.   
  
She coughed lightly and then fiddled with a loose string on her robes. Potter's eyes were seeming to pierce her skin like a thousand tiny needles. It was unsettling and yet exhilarating at the same time.   
  
The red haired boy who Pansy liked to call BoBo the Clown, stepped up, fists clenched. Potter shook his head.  
  
"Let it go Ron." He said. Pansy stood, gathering her books, and walked out of the Great Hall, not even realizing she had not said one word to Malfoy. A smile crossed her lips.i Well, a little of being bitchy towards him wont screw me over. /i Then a thought crossed her mind. Why hadn't Potter replied to her comment? Surely he wasn't one to take that kind of crap. So then, what was it? He loathed her she knew, but still…  
  
"Pansy." She heard a voice call, knocking her out of her thoughts. Her feet stopped mid step causing her slip, arms waving, about to crash into the person behind her who had called her name, the person she hoped, while mentally kicking herself for thinking it at all, would catch her.   
  
(A/N: Couldn't quite figure out how to end the chapter but i think it ended up ok. *ahem* i think. lol. Anway let me know what you think! And thanks for reading! I should update soon, if not, you may bug me until i do. It should get me going. hehe.) 


	2. Chapter 2: True Colors

bChapter 2: Pansy's true colors/b  
  
Soft arms caught her as she fell.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She heard his voice from behind her. Get up get up! She scolded herself, feet scrambling to stand herself up straight. As soon as she did so, she turned around swiftly, almost losing her balance once more. Harry stood rather awkwardly looking at her. His eyes seeming to be taking her in, as though he had never seen her before.  
  
"Is there something you want Potter?" she asked, her voice a bit softer than she meant it to be.  
  
"You dropped your quill." He replied, handing her a long black colored quill. She took it from his hand, her fingers brushing slightly against his sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Oh yea, thanks…good luck tomorrow." She said, quickly rushing off leaving a somewhat bewildered Harry behind.  
  
"Pansy! Wait up a sec! Where did that come from?" Celeste asked as Pansy entered the common room, meaning to continue to the girls dorms and sulk in her bed.   
  
"I…uh…" Pansy stuttered helplessly trying to come up with some type of explanation. A grin played on Celeste's lips. She stood up and circles Pansy like a hawk.  
  
"I'm not thick like Draco you know." She said menacingly. Pansy crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked in an annoyed tone. Celeste laughed.  
  
"It means you're holding back. This isn't really you is it? I watched you last year. Who put you up to it? Your mom?" Celeste asked. Pansy huffed. How could Celeste see through her so easily?  
  
"Don't think you know me so well. You've only been going here for a year. And we've only been friends for an even shorter time. The secrets about my life and about me personally I don't give up so easily." Pansy had barely realized that the stupid pompous girl she normally played had vanished from her mind.  
  
"You just did." Celeste countered, a knowing smirk on her face. Pansy opened her mouth to reply but no words came out.  
  
"Pansy come on. This is you last year at Hogwarts. Make it worth while. Show people who you really are." The words played in her mind for only a moment before she made a conscious decision.   
  
"You're right. And I know exactly who to start with showing it to." She licked her lips, picturing Draco in her mind. This would be interesting.  
  
x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
That night Pansy found herself walking up to the Astronomy Tower to get some fresh air. The night was crisp and cool, making her shiver in only her silky nightgown and long robe, along with soft slippers. She sat looking up at the stars, mind wandering so far as so that she didn't hear the other person coming up to join her.  
  
"You come up here too?" a surprised voice jolted her from her dazed trance. Pansy's gaze flickered to Potter, who was shifting his feet uncomfortably, obviously stumbling for words. Pansy sighed and stood up.  
  
"I know I should be back right?" Pansy asked, motioning to the unpolished Head Boy badge, resting on Harry's cloak. Harry blinked a few times and tilted his head.  
  
"Nah, not really. Besides, you have time since you're a prefect." He pointed out. Pansy shrugged and stood up, taking another long dreamy look at the stars.  
  
"They're beautiful aren't they?" she said not expecting to receive a reply.  
  
"Yea…" Harry's voice was soft, barely audible. Pansy sighed and looked back down, pulling her cloak close around her body. She had never been this nice to a Gryffindor before, especially 'Scar-boy'. But she found herself staring at him, the silky, scraggly black hair, deep eyes, and chiseled features. He had definitely gotten much better looking than his first year. Pansy studied him unknowingly. Plenty of girls drooled over him, wishing they could even talk to him. Now, he stood before her, alone with her, just gazing at the stars. Her heart beat a little quicker, causing her to curse under her breath. She was not supposed to have feelings like this for anyone but a Slytherin. Pureblood and wonderful. Everyone else was just not good enough…her mind strayed, except for Potter. iDamn! Stop it! Bad Pansy! … I wonder what it would be like to kiss him-No! Grrr. Stupid-/i  
  
"Pansy?" Harry asked tentatively, snapping her back to reality. She hadn't realized how long she had been staring.  
  
"Oh yea right. Night Harry." She said, turning towards the door which swung open, revealing a somewhat tall, brunette with curly hair and a serious face. Mudblood. Pansy sneered inwardly. Granger strode toward both of them, eyes fixed on Pansy.  
  
"Harry, she bothering you?" Hermione asked in a low growl. Harry shook his head causing Pansy to chuckle. Hermione's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Look why don't you just go slither yourself down to the dungeons where you belong?" Hermione snapped and then turned back to Harry whose mouth was open but speechless. Pansy huffed, deciding she didn't feel like putting in the effort to fighting Granger and stalked off back out the door. Something however, held her back, head leaning to peek around to the two, now alone, or so they thought at least. Harry had his hands stuffed into his pockets.  
  
"Harry I need you to do something for me." Hermione started. Harry shrugged.  
  
"What's that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Kiss me." Hermione stated flatly. Pansy saw Harry's eyes widen a bit.  
  
"You want me to—"   
  
"Kiss me yes."  
  
Harry blinked a few more times as Hermione came up close to him and then he leaned down, kissing the Granger prat on the lips. They seemed to hold it there for some time before breaking away. Pansy huffed, making Harry instantly turn toward her. She immediately ducked back behind the door and ran down the stairs, unknowing tears trailing her face. It scared her, knowing someone kissing him could anger her so. Bloody hell he was a fuckin' Gryffindor. Shit. She knew what the problem was, and it scared her half to death. Was she…no, she wouldn't think it. All her years at Hogwarts and there was one thing she had always agreed on with Malfoy. That Potter really was a pompous prat and know it all who deserved what happened to him.   
  
She reached the Slytherin common room in record time, rushing up the stairs to the girls dorms and then flinging herself onto her bed before anyone could talk or question her, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
iShe is in a dark room, a hand stroking her arm that is filled with goose bumps. Just the soft touch enough to exhilarate her. Then her hair being swept off her neck being replaced by a tender kiss. Her heart raced, the feel of a body behind her. How it had begun to press against her. The kiss on her neck turning into more than one kiss. She had on, from what she can tell, a short silk nightgown with thin straps. One of the straps being pulled down slowly followed by a trail of kisses. She could feel the warmth of the lips, so obviously it wasn't Draco, but someone more, tender. Someone she had seen tonight…  
  
/i  
  
Pansy shot up in bed, breathing a bit heavily. iShit./i   
  
(A/N:) hey guys well i thought Harry could be nice towards Pansy even with her little outburst. And as for who ends up with who.. *eyes twinkle* we'll just have to see. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I had never seen a fic about Pansy and thought it might be interesting. hehe. Well R&R please please! I loooove getting reviews. High point of my day haha. But i have to warn you that it might be a couple days or even a bit over a week before i get the next chapter done cause i only have one had to type with at the moment. lol. Thanks! Luv you all! 


	3. Chapter 3: This Kiss

Chapter 3:  
  
Pansy had stayed up most of the night lying awake in bed. By seven a.m however, she became restless and got up early to get dressed. Celeste was still sleeping soundly so Pansy decided to go down to breakfast a little early. Down in the common room, however, Draco was waiting. His eyes immediately locked onto hers as she ascended the staircase. A smirk curled venomously over his perfect lips. It was all Pansy could do to keep herself from ringing his neck right there. But she didn't. Instead, she turned her gaze away from him and continued her walk towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Parkinson." His voice was demanding but in a nonchalant way. Pansy groaned inwardly before turning to face the boy she had, had to cling onto for so many years.  
  
"What is it Malfoy?" it was the first time she had said anything but 'Dracee" in a while and a rush of relief spread through her as she said it. Draco eyed her warily. He stood up, taking his time in walking to her. Soon he was not more than a foot away and Pansy could smell his cologne. She felt like she was going to puke.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" she asked innocently, a gleam in her eye. Draco kept quiet, the only response he gave was leaning down and kissing her on the lips. It was a different kiss than he had ever given her, one that started light, but got a bit harder. It was, she mournfully had to admit, an amazing kiss. But at the same time it sickened her all the more that he thought he could still have her. She pulled away, licking her lips and then with one swift movement, turned on her heels, waving her hand dismissively and calling back "I've had better", leaving Draco standing there, eyes narrowed, but with a hint of amusement in them.  
  
Pansy continued to the Great Hall, unabashed by what had just occurred. Her mind was elsewhere, though she did have to give herself a pat on the back. She walked down a corridor filled with windows pouring in with sunlight. It was unusual, seeing as how she spent most of her time either in the library or the dungeons, but beautiful all the same. Her eyes traveled to quidditch pitch. It wouldn't hurt to go and relax there for a while. Switching her sack to the other shoulder for more comfort, Pansy trailed down the steps and across to the pitch. Maybe she could even watch some of the other teams practicing. It was worth a shot.  
  
As she entered, she stopped momentarily as she saw who was walking onto the field. Gryffindor, led by none other than Harry Potter, was walking onto the field wearing their new uniforms Dumbledore had bought for all the teams. She walked up the stairs and took a seat in the bleachers, somewhat high up so that she could get a good view of the whole stadium but not be to high up as for it to be to cold. The mudblood had situated herself right on the edge of the field. Pansy clenched her fists tightly, just wanting to pull out that.thing's hair.  
  
No one seemed to notice her, save Harry of course. He looked over at her, giving a sort of half smile before turning back to his teammates. She was frozen for a moment before scolding herself and taking out a few books, relaxing and starting early on some of her homework.  
  
The time seemed to fly by and before she knew it, the team was landing down on the ground. Pansy hadn't realized it, but she had been staring as Harry soared around, catching the snitch. She had to restrain herself from cheering when he caught it. No, this wasn't right. She shouldn't have anything to do with him. Then again.NO! She gathered up her things quickly. It was obviously a bad idea to have stayed here. The lack of food lately must have been getting to her. As she stood up and turned to leave there was a soft voice from behind her.  
  
"You're here a bit early." Harry said, leaning against the railing, broom in one hand. She could have kissed him right there, but thought better of it and simply shrugged.  
  
"Just wanted to see what we were up against." Was her dim reply. She knew it was a horrible excuse.  
  
"And.?"  
  
She looked at him curiously, one eyebrow raised. "You want my opinion? There's a first."  
  
"Didn't stop you yesterday." His voice had gone cold, making a chill run down Pansy's spine. What is wrong with you? You are a Slytherin, let him know it.  
  
"You're right. And from what I can tell we are going to have no trouble kicking your ass. So if you don't mind Lord Potter, I'll be going."  
  
Harry stood stalk still, his eyes burning into hers. Neither moved for some time, that is, until Weasley ran up.  
  
"Harry is she giving you trouble?" he asked hotly, eyeing Pansy warily.  
  
"She's-"  
  
"It's none of your business Weasley, so stay out of it. See ya Lord Potter." Pansy turned, sliging her bag over one shoulder and heading out of the Pitch without a backward glance. Behind her, she could hear Weasley muttering something like "She's insane that one. Wonder why she isn't parading around Draco."  
  
This made her stop and turn around, marching back to Weasley furiously. She stood right in his face "I hate Draco with everything I have. You have no idea, so stay out of it little Gryffindor. I would rather be with Lord Potter over here than Malfoy. Got it? Good."  
  
Weasley laughed. "You? Not like Draco!? There's a new one!" and started laughing. Pansy swung her hand with all her might, slapping Weasley as hard as she could across the face. He yowled in pain, clutching his cheek.  
  
"Damn Git! You good for nothing Slytherin!" he started yelling curses at her, but before he could even scramble to get out his wand, hers was at his throat. Harry had taken his out and was pointing it at Pansy, though he looked confused. She reluctantly put down her wand and turned once again, leaving the Pitch rapidly. Weasley was still murmuring curses as she left. It left a satisfied grin on her face.  
  
Up in the Great Hall, Pansy was greeted by Celeste who immediately asked where she had been. Draco sat on next to Celeste, leaving an open space between them.  
  
"Where did you go so early?" Celeste asked.  
  
"The Pitch. I just couldn't sleep so I went out there a little early to get some sun." she lied. Draco snorted.  
  
"No, you went out there because the Gryffindorks were practicing for today's match." He sneered. Pansy laughed.  
  
"Yea, that's it Draco. Next thing you're gonna say is I have a thing for Potter or." she grimiced, "Weasley." Draco's mouth curved into a menacing smirk.  
  
"If the situation arises. Though I don't know why you would choose that piece of crap over myself."  
  
"I would choose anyone over you Draco. I've hated you since I met you."  
  
Draco laughed. "That's not the way everyone has seen it. I don't think someone as stupid as yourself could pull that off. Besides, you know you can't resist me."  
  
"Oh? Or maybe, now that I'm not your little tag along, you actually want me and you can't handle that I hate everything about you."  
  
Draco stood up, looking down at her, hot breath on her face. She narrowed her eyes. "Go ahead. Try something." She sneered. She had barely noticed that the entire Slytherin table had gone silent as well as tuffs over other tables. However, she was not about to back down now. Draco stared at her a moment longer, face contorting between anger and frustration. Pansy simply smiled. "You know I would have to say, the Gryffindors are right about one thing. You wear way to much hair gel. I'm surprised your hair doesn't just snap off."  
  
With that she grabbed a piece of toast, put it in her mouth, and trotted off to the library, thoroughly satisfied with herself. When she reached it, most of the place was deserted. She set her bag down on a table and then went wandering aimlessly. She stopped at an isle of books on transfiguration. At the top of one of the shelves was the book she was looking for. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't reach it, even standing on her toes as she was doing when someone asked "You need some help?"  
  
She went back down on her heels and looks over to see Harry standing at the end of the isle. He seemed to be popping up everywhere lately.  
  
"No, I can get it myself." She replied curtly. He chuckled.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Pansy frowned, turning back to the shelf. A sigh of defeat escaped her lips. "Ok so maybe I can't."  
  
Harry walked over to her and looked up. "Which one?"  
  
"The dark brown one on the end."  
  
He reached up and plucked the book down, taking a moment to read the cover then hesitantly handing the book to Pansy. "You're thinking of-"  
  
"I'm not thinking of it I." she drifted off. "Well anyway thanks." She stepped to go around Harry but he moved in front of her. "Is there something you want?"  
  
He tilted his head. "People don't just change like you did. What is it? An act?"  
  
She chuckled. "I was, but not anymore. So if you don't mind" She moved once more but he blocked her again.  
  
"And Draco?"  
  
Pansy narrowed her eyes sharply. "And Hermione?" And shoved him to the side, stalking out of the isle. He followed her to the table.  
  
"What about Hermione?" he asked, bewildered. She shrugged. "You two seemed pretty cozy the other night."  
  
"That was you? I knew I heard someone. She was just, she needed some guidance."  
  
"Look I don't care. The point is it's none of my business, just like whatever I feel towards Draco," she paused, suppressing a shudder, "is none of yours."  
  
"What about my feelings for you?" this caught her off guard and she eyed him warily.  
  
"I don't feel like fighting right now. So if that's what you're getting at- " she didn't not finish the sentence however, because Harry had stepped close to her, so close she could feel his shirt brushing against hers. She looked up to meet his gaze, at a loss for words. He leaned down and placed his lips gently on hers. Before she knew it, her eyes were closed and she was kissing back. When it hit what she was doing, she jerked away, scrambling to pick up her things and then dashing out of the library, leaving a breathless Harry behind. 


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted Feelings

Chapter 4:  
  
Pansy made every attempt to stay away from Harry the next day. She skipped breakfast, picked the farthest seats away from him as she could in class, and took different routes in the hallways. By dinner time she was exhausted and knew that Celeste was not going to let her get away with keeping a secret. She had known something had happened with Pansy right when she saw her after the *pansy shivered* kiss.  
  
Now Pansy sat mutilating her potato, Celeste plaguing her until by asking what had happened. Draco sat across from her, glaring daggers.  
  
"Oh go look at something you find interesting. Try down for instance. Apparently whatever's down there you take great pride in. I don't think I've ever met someone with such a bloated ego." Pansy took her chalice of juice and flung it on him, splashing the better part of his front. Draco shot up, knocking over a few plates. His face, from what could be seen wasn't the red drink, was flushed compellingly with anger.  
  
"Parkinson!" His wand was out and flashed toward her but Pansy did not flinch. She knew he wouldn't do anything, especially with Dumbledore around. And she was right, he simply stormed out, cape swishing behind him. Pansy finished her dinner slowly, ignoring looks from fellow Slytherins as well as others throughout the hall. Her eyes made sure not to land on one Gryffindor in particular.  
  
*~*  
  
As Pansy found herself the last one in the common room that night she yawned and searched around for a blanket. She was wide awake despite the hour but hesitated before standing up and exiting through the porthole. She navigated away from the Astronomy tower and outside quietly to stand by the lake. Her eyes closed, the wind blowing around her, she began to concentrate.  
  
Sooner than normal her body began to change rather awkwardly. It shrunk and twisted until she was on all fours. Finally she felt her eyesight change as well as all other senses, each one heightened to a new degree. She had changed into a beautiful black wolf, with a bit of white highlighted fur sparsely throughout it as well as a white collar of fur around her neck. She looked up at the moon and smiled. Or, what was considered a smile for a wolf.  
  
She turned to the forest to which was forbidden to students and frowned. Despite the warnings of it, she found herself wanting to explore. And that's exactly what she decided on as her paws trotted towards it.  
  
Her desire for it however, was cut short as a beautiful stallion galloped in front of her. She growled at the unknown intruder that was looking at her with strangely familiar eyes. But she did not like it and didn't feel like getting in a fight with it and so growled before turning around and pawing back to the lake.  
  
She felt cold despite her fur and turned to curl up on the lakeshore but stopped as she saw the stag trotting to a side of the castle. What it was doing here in the first place she didn't know, but going into the Castle. Her heart raced as she crept forward and followed it around a bend. There she was stunned to see it forming back into a human form. A form she knew all too well.  
  
He turned and saw her, and though Pansy tried, her paws would not move.  
  
"Pansy..." he whispered it as though he could taste the honey in her name. She took a step back and Pansy began to feel lightheaded. Her stomach lurched and she fell onto the ground, horribly and painfully changing back into human form.  
  
She barely noticed that she no longer wore the clothes she had. Instead all she wore was a small knee high nightgown that felt oddly like silk. Her vision was fuzzy.  
  
"Pansy! Come on Pansy don't do this." His cloak was laid softly over her and she felt his arms lift her up. She wondered dimly if someone had done something to her but had no idea who would do such a thing.  
  
"Sorry, guess I'm just a little more tired than I thought I was," She said with a yawn. Her eyes were on his face as he walked with her up stairs. *that's odd* she thought. *the common room is downstairs.*  
  
"Were are we going?" she asked as he walked down a narrow elaborated decorated hallway. There were two doors. One on either side of the hall.  
  
"My room. I don't think you should go back to your common room like this." He opened the door revealing a rather large size room with a queen sized bed, a desk, and an armoir. Pansy thought vaguely that she wished she could have a room like it. Harry set her down on his bed and then sat next to her. She felt oddly tired and before she could say anything else she fells asleep.  
  
When Pansy woke the room was dark. She turned her head and managed to sit up, groaning a bit as she did so, feeling the aches and pains seering through her. She stood and looked around, not able to see much in the darkness.  
  
"Harry..." her voice was soft and whispy. She knew this situation. Knew it all too well. And sure enough, she felt the brushing of her arm. Only this time it was real, and she felt a shiver run from all the way to her toes. Her strap fell off one shoulder and replaced by a tender kiss.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" was his just as soft reply. She nodded and then realized he probably wouldn't be able to see that.  
  
"Yes..." she closes her eyes for a moment before turning around. She could see the outline of Harry's chest muscles and then her gaze drifted up to his.  
  
"This isn't right...I can't..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She felt him step closer until she could feel his breath on her. "You've been avoiding me."  
  
"Who could blame me? I have to go back to my own common room now. It would make things much easier if you would escort me." She felt him shift uncomfortably. "If that is what you want."  
  
But that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to kiss him, wake up next to him. It was then that she noticed he hadn't moved. She looked up at him and was caught off guard as he kissed her softly. Her knees buckled and only by his arm wrapping around her waist and catch her did she not fall. He picked her up and lay her on the bed, kissing her neck and then back up to her lips. They both slipped under the covers and Pansy let all thoughts drift from her mind. His arms were around her waist as she curls up next to him, her head on his chest. She closed her eyes to the feel of his hand stroking her hair gently and fell asleep more peacefully than she had in weeks.  
  
A/N: Alright everyone so yea, here is the next chappie. It was a bit hard writing this one because I have the story in my head, I just had a bit of writers block for..umm..a long time. Lol. Anyway tell me what you think! I'll be writing this a bit quicker now I think. I hope. Not promising anything. Ah oh well. I love you all and thank you so much for all the reviews!! I promise Ill have more of a story plot in the next chap. Till next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Surprises Never Cease

Chapter 5:  
  
Pansy woke up and for a moment she didn't know where she was, almost screaming at the realization of the shirtless body she lay next to. She caught herself just in time to see Harry's peaceful face, still sleeping. She checked the clock. She still had a half an hour before she needed to be awake. Her eyes traveled back to Harry as he absentmindedly stroked her arm. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Everything was so different. Never in a million years would she think she would wake up next to anyone but Draco. His face floated up in her mind and she frowned, shaking her head.  
  
A soft stirring of the boy that lay beside her jolted her back to reality. She heard him groan slightly and she turned to see his eyes creeping open. Her first thought was to run, run as fast as she could. She knew this wouldn't be able to last. With her parents feeling the way that they did about him...she shuddered at the thought of what they would do to her...  
  
"Pansy...?" Harry's voice was soft and slightly strained. Pansy jumped slightly at the feel of his hand on her arm.  
  
"Harry...I should get back to my common room. Before my friends wake up and wonder why I'm gone." She went to get off the bed but Harry did not let go of her arm. She turned to face him again.  
  
"Why did you kiss Hermione?" she asked before she could stop herself. Suddenly anger boiled up in her like she couldn't believe. She stumbled off the bed and looked around, spotting a robe on the bathroom and grabbing it, flinging it on.  
  
"Pansy!" Harry jumped off the bed, suddenly alert and grabbed her arm. "Pansy I did because she asked me to."  
  
"You don't kiss someone because they ask you to. Something else motivated you." She yanked her arm away, knowing that she was wrong, knowing she was only looking for an excuse to hate him.  
  
"That's not true I—"but Pansy was already out the door and running down the corridor before he could finish his sentence. She didn't stop running until she was safely in the common room where she stopped abruptly. Normally the common room would be empty as she stumbled in but there, sitting with a smirk on his face on the couch, sat the devil himself.  
  
"Goodmorning Draco."  
  
"Late night?" His eyes traveled the cloak she pulled tight around her.  
  
"You could say that." She proceeded to walk towards the girls' dorm but was stopped again by Draco's voice.  
  
"I had an interesting call from my father."  
  
"Why would I care—"  
  
"It seems," he interrupted, "that we are engaged."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Pansy felt like she was going to throw up as she sat at the Slytherin table. Her entire world was spinning. Just as she thought she was rid of that putrid slime ball this had to happen. Her eyes watered but she only growled in disgust. Celeste was silent beside her, giving worried glances at her every few minutes.  
  
Draco was not in the Great Hall she noticed with some satisfaction.  
  
"Um,...Pansy?" Celeste's try at getting Pansy to talk was only a whisper but it infuriated Pansy none-the-less.  
  
"Just stay the hell away from me. I want to be alone." She knew it was harsh. Celeste hadn't done anything wrong. But Pansy was in such a horrid mood she didn't care. She stood up slowly, anger fuming, and slung her bag over her shoulder, sauntering out of the Great Hall. Once out she practically collapsed in an empty hallway, sobbing un controllably. She heard someone come up next to her and looked up, tears blurring her vision. Wiping them away cleared it to see the two people she despised most in the school, save Draco.  
  
"What do you want?" her voice was horse as the two stared down at her with menace.  
  
"Here's a sight you don't see every day. Parkinson crying like a five year old."  
  
"Shut up Ron. You slimy git. I don't want to hear nor see you." Pansy stood gathering her things again.  
  
"We want you to leave Harry be. He's got enough on his plate not to have you hanging on him."  
  
Pansy's eyes shot toward the mudblood. "First of all Granger I will associate with who I please, second off I am now hanging on Harry no matter what you think of me. He chose to kiss me, not I him. He chose to reveal himself to me, not I him. And he chose me over you, as I him over Draco. So stop being such a twit."  
  
"Harry would never choose you, you must have put some love spell on him or something. I know he would never go for you. He's told me how much he despises you." She seemed pleased as Pansy's eyes widened. Had Harry really said those things? Then the thought occurred to her. He had only started liking her and showing her his feelings this year, the year she had changed. She looked between then two.  
  
"He—he did?"  
  
Granger twisted a piece of fuzzy hair on her finger and smiled. Time had been kind to the mudblood. She was currently dating Krum, the international Quidditch star seeker. Weasley, aka Bobo the clown, was furious even Pansy could see. Though it seemed blatantly obvious Granger had something for Harry. She scowled at the thought.  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"How is Krum, Granger? I'm sure he would be thrilled you kissed Harry the other night." Bobo seemed surprised at this statement and looked at Granger with shock. Pansy smiled at Granger's furious expression and took it as her cue to leave. She bit back tears as she ran down the hall. She stumbled furiously into the owlry. If being married to Malfoy was her fate, she would get it over with quickly, but first, she would fight against it.  
  
She scribbled a note to her parents saying for them to go to hell and she would never marry Draco, sent it off, and turned around. There, standing in the doorway, was Harry.  
  
"Get away from me." She pushed her way past him but he grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "You didn't even find me remotely beautiful before this year. You hated me, despised me before then. I won't be with someone who only likes me because he likes my body. I've already gone through that with Draco."  
  
Harry looked remotely surprised, though it only lasted a split second before his face went neutral. She yanked her arm away. "See you at hogsmeade." He did not call out to her as she walked away and for the first time in the past few days, she was glad of it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was a mildly cold day as Pansy and Celeste set out of Hogwarts and began their walk toward Hogsmeade. The school, doing odd things from time to time, had decided today would be a free dress day. Cloaks were still required, but as for the rest, they were to wear what they pleased. Pansy smiled to herself and pulled down her black mini skirt. With it she wore an emerald green soft sweater that hugged her curves as well as boots that came up just below her knees. Her hair hung in soft curls around her face and she had gotten many stares from the other Slytherins as she had joined them in the common room before setting off. Draco's eyes flickered with desire as he looked her from head to toe. She barely glanced his way.  
  
They had set out in the morning and arrived after a short walk. Pansy, as well as a large group set out first for Zonkos. From there they spent most of the day wandering around. Oddly, the three broomsticks was closed until that night. She asked around if anyone knew why but no one seemed to.  
  
That night Pansy was one of the first in line to see just why the three broomsticks, Celeste at her side.  
  
When they got inside, Pansy was a bit taken back by the size of the place. It seemed to have grown slightly, the thing catching her eye the most being the medium sized stage, complete with three floating microphones lined up side by side. Others seemed to notice this as well and were gravitating toward the tables by the stage. Pansy saw that not only were Draco and his crowd there, but Cho Chang and a large group of Ravenclaws, Harry and group of Gryffindors, and a small group of Hufflepuffs had filed inside and were waiting seemingly impatiently.  
  
A small woman, apparently new working there from the way she eyed all of the student nervously, stepped onto the stage and took one of the floating microphones.  
  
"Um. . . excuse me." She said nervously. Her eyes sparkled in the spotlight on the stage. The room quieted almost immediately so she continued, her voice wavering slightly. Pansy thought she remembered a girl graduating from Hufflepuff the year before looking somewhat like this girl. "Tonight we have a special treat for all you out there who like to sing. Tonight..." she paused for effect, "we have a karaoke night."  
  
There were murmers throughout the students, a few chuckles and hoots.  
  
"But first, we need a volunteer to go first. You choose the song, any song, and sing to it. Simply state the song name and it will begin to play background music. If you need words, they will appear at stomach height. So, do I have any volunteers?"  
  
Pansy stiffened. The room was dead silent as she began her walk up to the stage. No one else seemed to be volunteering, though she had no idea what song she would sing, it was too late to turn back now. The girl on the stage nodded nervously at her as she stepped up. She wrapped her hand around another levitating mic and it fell easily into her hand.  
  
"Speak the song." The girl said and then took the remaining floating mic away, setting the two extras on a table next to the stage and then walking off. Pansy looked out into the crowd who were looking at her intently. Some with smirks, some with awe, and others just blank stares. Her stomach flipped as she thought desperately for a song. And then, it came to her...  
  
"Tonight, I'm going to sing something I heard once. It's called Bring me to Life." She took a deep breath as the music came on and at having everyone stare at her, it took her a few moments to get going. As she did though, her voice came out hard and beautiful. And her eyes didn't really see, only her ears seemed to work properly. It was all too soon when the song finished and it took her a few moments to realize that the noise around her wasn't booing, but cheering. And for the first time in a long time, she smiled so happily, that everything around her seemed to melt away.  
  
Her feet walked on their own off the stage and right on out the door. She wanted the moment to stay with her, and that was all. To stay with her for a long time. She didn't realize where she was walking until she came to the gated pathway. The shrieking shack. It was quiet tonight, like any other night, and out of pure curiosity, jumped the fence despite her short skirt, and ran up to the door. Her first try at getting the door to open was failure, but after a few spells and incantations, the door popped open. Oddly, it was spelled shut, and she dimly wondered why, but as the smell washed over her, that was all she could think of. She coughed hard for a few moments before stumbling inside.  
  
The door closed behind her causing her to stiffen immediately.  
  
"You shouldn't wander outside alone." The voice was frighteningly familiar as her breath began to get shallow. She had heard that voice before...but where? "I understand your current situation, and I think you need some...consoling."  
  
"Stay away from me." She was scared to death now as she slowly turned around. Her eyes widened at the sight of his face, "You..."  
  
(A/N: Hmmm...well im not sure about this chapter. It's taken me a while to get it out because I was still figuring out where I was going with it. Anyway I hope you all like it and thank you soooo much for all the reviews. I'll try to update my next chapter faster. Thanks lots once again to all my reviewers. You guys are great and I hope to get many more. Love you all! *~*Adalia*~*) 


	6. Chapter 6: To close for comfort

Chapter 6:  
  
"Yes, me. Surprised to see me? No doubt. But if Draco is to marry you, I must make sure you are...up to par." Lucius smiled venomously. He stepped forward, his smile giving him an odd boyish charm. Pansy realized then where Draco got his power. Lucius seemed to emanate it. Anyone within two hundred yards could feel that ego streaming toward them. But she was not afraid of him as she used to be.  
  
"I will not marry Draco. And as for being up to par, YOU will never find out." Lucius looked taken back by her comment. She knew very few people would speak to him like this, if any. A smile curled over his lips so menacing it was all she could do not to scream.  
  
He walked slowly forward. "You've changed. Grown into a beautiful woman." His hand stroked the side of her face, that smile still in place. She flinched at the touch of his warm hands.  
  
"Get the hell away from me." She wanted to scream, but no words came to her mouth. She simply stared blankly into those cold eyes. His arm snaked around her and pulled her to him. And his lips met hers in a ferociousness she had never felt from neither Harry nor Draco. It occurred to her oddly, that she had only kissed two boys. Well...three now. It was no surprise to her that Lucius was doing this, and though it sickened her, he was quite a good kisser.  
  
But still the bile rose in her throat and she wished she would throw up right then. Unfortunately she did not, and the kiss turned deeper. She tried desperately to pull away but she might as well have been pushing a brick wall.  
  
And suddenly she was shoved against a wall and her sweater was being pulled over her head. She thought dimly that she was glad she word a black tank top underneath. She tried still to push him away but his only movements were to begin unzipping her skirt.  
  
"Father..." the voice came with a low growl from Lucius afterwards. He backed up and turned. Pansy simply sunk to the floor, shaking furiously. Draco, who for the first time in her life she was actually glad to see, stood before them. His father's face was completely calm.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked, not even glancing at Pansy. His voice was toneless but shockingly, Pansy saw fire in his eyes. Could Draco possibly be...protecting her? No, she wiped the thought from her mind as soon as it went in. But still, why else would he be here?  
  
"Nothing I have to explain to you."  
  
"She is my fiancé, and I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off her."  
  
"Do not talk back to me young man."  
  
"Do-not-touch-her."  
  
"And what will you do about it?"  
  
Draco was silent, fists clenched. His wand was in one hand. Lucius grabbed Pansy's arm and pulled her to her feet. Pansy's thoughts were jumbled and it didn't help when Lucius pressed his lips on hers once more before throwing her to the ground. Pansy hit hard, but bit back a groan of pain. With that, Lucius disappeared out the back. After a few moments, Draco hesitantly looked down at Pansy.  
  
"Damnit, do not walk around here alone. Shit Pansy,"  
  
"Don't you dare start getting mad at me. It's not like I knew he was going to be there!"  
  
"Shh. For Merlin's sake." He walked over and held out his hand to help her up. She took it but was shaking so hard she fell back down. He sighed and rolled his eyes, scooping her up into his arms as though she were a mere doll.  
  
"Why did you help me?"  
  
"You're mine." His eyes were guarded and serious.  
  
"I am no ones." Despite his help, she now knew it was only to claim her, not because he cared. But she was too tired from being scared and her eyes portrayed no tears. Instead she was silent after those words, and for a time, so was he.  
  
He carried her out of the shack. Most people had gone back to Hogwarts by then. It was almost deserted as Draco carried her back. Finally, after about ten minutes of walking, he began to speak once more.  
  
"Why did you fake who you were?" His voice was oddly soothing. Pansy bit her lip nervously. She didn't need to explain herself to him, but then again, what could it hurt?  
  
"My Parents told me to. I've hated you since I met you."  
  
"Do you still?" His voice was neutral but she felt tension from him coming off in waves.  
  
"Why do you care? You see Malfoy, I know you don't care about me. You care about being the first to get me into bed, that's all. So why explain myself to you?"  
  
"Because I want to know. Maybe you've become beautiful over the summer, but you are still Pansy, and you are still mine...despite what feelings you thought you had for Potter."  
  
"Oh honestly Draco. I hate to break this to you, but I'm not who you think I am, nor will I ever be that girl again."  
  
He was silent again, seemingly contemplating the conversation. She felt her anger rising. "And what makes you think I would ever agree to marrying you? You have something seriously wrong in the head if you do."  
  
"You love me, all of the women do." And his arrogant self was back in full swing.  
  
"You self centered bastard, get over yourself. I am not in love with you I—"But she was cut off as his lips met hers. It was a beautiful and tender kiss, and it made her realize just a minute ago...he had called her beautiful. Never had he said he found any girl particularly beautiful. Maybe in some odd way, he actually did have some twisted feelings for her. He sure as hell knew how to kiss, and for the first time, she kissed him as she would a boy she truly had feelings for. She felt his feet hault to a stop and his pressure increase on her lips but she pulled back abruptly.  
  
"We really should get back. I think I can walk now." She squirmed out of his muscular arms and walked inside the walls of Hogwarts. Still it was eerily quiet. She had never been through the halls this late at night. Luckily with Draco beside her, a school prefect, was able to navigate her without question through the halls.  
  
When they reached the common room, Draco pulled Pansy into his arms so quick she barely had time to react. His lips met hers again but this time she did not kiss back, only pushing him away.  
  
"Goodnight Draco."  
  
"Pansy..." he grabbed her arm as she turned away. Her eyes met his.  
  
"If you want my heart Draco, not only must you work for it, but I must know yours belongs to me as well. I will not be a victim of unrequited love, and I sure as hell will not share someone's heart. Goodnight..." With that she yanked her arm away and walked up the stairs to the girls dorm. They both knew he could not follow her in there, and for that she was glad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Pansy woke to Celeste bantering with another girl in the room. "Oh, and what are you going to do to me? Turn me into a frog?" Celeste was countering to something the girl had said. Pansy turned warily to look at the two. She raised an eyebrow at the girl standing in front of them. Pansy had seen her before but never really paid much attention. The girl had raven black hair falling stunningly past her shoulders , emerald green piercing eyes, and an absolutely beautiful face. She was not skinny, but by no means chubby.  
  
"What did I do to you? Or are you just in a bad mood because your best friend won the only two men you would ever DREAM of dating. You don't deserve them anyway. She isn't the same friend you had before. So get over it and stop complaining to me every night!" The girl was shouting at Celeste who was red in the face from anger. Pansy slowly sat up, catching the unknown girl's attention immediately. Her face softened at the sight that Pansy was up.  
  
"Good morning Pansy."  
  
"We'll see about that." Pansy sighed and flung off the covers. She gave Celeste a sharp glance before walking into the girls bathrooms. The other girl walked in after her, standing at the sink next to her. Pansy, in a curious mood seeing as how the two girls had been blatantly obvious it was her they were talking about, set about finding out who this girl was, or at least what she knew about her love life.  
  
"What were you two talking about?" She asked nonchalantly. The girl shrugged.  
  
"Your 'friend'," putting a nasty edge on the word, "has been complaining to me about how you have been getting everything this year."  
  
Pansy was silent for a moment, brushing her teeth, then said calmly, "Oh?"  
  
"Just talk to her. I don't want anything more to do with it."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Ciarda. I'm Draco's cousin in case you didn't know." She smiled slightly and Pansy raised a questioning eyebrow. She looked absolutely nothing like Draco nor his family, and she didn't remember ever seeing this girl before.  
  
"We aren't very close with them," she answered Pansy's unasked question. Pansy sighed as Celeste walked in. Pansy flashed her friend and unsure smile. She knew that she would have to talk to Celeste, but now was not the time. Celeste looked more troubled than Pansy had ever seen her. She hurried through getting dressed and then walked out quickly.  
  
Pansy walked alone that day to her classes. Celeste had been avoiding her at every turn making it impossible to find a convenient time for them to talk. She was getting more frustrated with every failed attempt. But what really plagued her mind was the night before. Draco had not once spoken to her as well, and that made her nervous. By lunch, she was completely out of sorts, especially as a small envelope dropped into her lap.  
  
She looked oddly at the brown wrapped box before sliding out the letter. On the front it read 'read immediately after opening'. Her eyebrows drew together as she opened the package carefully. Beneath the wrapping was a small black velvet box. Her eyes widened as she tilted open the lid. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen with a round medium sized set diamond in the center and tiny diamonds half way around the white gold setting. Shakily, she opened the letter. Inside it wrote,  
  
"Pansy, I am all yours. Will you marry me?" –Draco"  
  
She looked up from the table to see all eyes on her and someone standing behind her. Her heart raced as she turned around. Draco stood there, looking down at her. His eyes gleamed in the light she now realized was dimmed. In her mind she had never once thought that she might truly love Draco, and now...with him standing there looking so vulnerable. Then it came to her. Why was he doing this? They were already engaged, already said to be together anyway. This must have been just some ploy to make Harry angry. Well she would not go along with his plan. Not fall into his trap. She would not go willingly into a marriage she was to be forced into anyway.  
  
Angrily she stood up and shoved both the letter and then ring into his hands.  
  
"Do not think you can buy me off with beautiful rings or cheap tricks such as this. I will not marry you Draco. I told you my conditions, and those are of the kind you can never fill." With that, and the entire Great Hall watching after her, she strode out, head held high, where the doors clambered shut behind her, a deep sense of foreboding clutching her mind. 


	7. Chapter 7: An End to a Hard Beginning

** Chapter 7: An End to a Hard Beginning**  


  
(A/N: Thought I'd flip it a bit. This chapter's going to give you a short glimpse into Draco's point of view. Just a tiny bit though. )  
  
Draco stormed angrily into the common room which immediately hushed to silence.  
  
"Where is she?" he growled to the frightened students. When none replied he smashed his fist on a table and turned, cape flowing behind him, and stalked up the stairs to his dorm. No girl had EVER turned him down. How dare she embarrass him like that? He saw that look in her eyes when she first looked at the ring. Now the box was clutched in one hand so tight his hand it started going numb. He loosened it a bit. She had feelings for him he knew. So why was it so damn hard to get to her now? Why had she held back this fierceness until now? And why the hell was she making him feel this way? Seeing her with that Potter. Wonderful Potter.  
  
In the doorway he paused. He had to find her and talk some sense in her. With her new found pride, she might just have the courage to get herself out of this marriage and he couldn't have that. One year ago he would have despised the thought but now. He shuddered and closed his eyes.  
  
Without thinking, he turned and strode back down the stairs and out of the common room. There was one place he knew he could find her.  
  
Out on the Quidditch field he saw Pansy talking quietly to Potter. A sudden urge to turn around and leave made him hesitate. He never needed to chase after a good and he sure as heck didn't need to now. She was his anyhow because of their parents so why not let her little fire with the scar boy burn out?  
  
Pansy took a deep breath and looked at Harry. He had seen her enter the Pitch and had come over when they were done with practice. She took a deep breath but before she could say anything Harry began,  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't like you just because you're beautiful. Not that, that isn't a plus. When you spoke up that day, started talking and saying things for yourself, and showed me your strength...that's why I like you." His hand reached out and brushed a few locks of hair from Pansy's face. She took in a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Harry, were you at lunch today?"  
  
Harry tilted his head slightly. "No, I had to call a quidditch meeting. It was the only time everyone could meet. Why?" He looked concerned. Pansy knew she should tell him since he would just find out soon enough anyway. She bit her lower lip, a habit she had developed with all the tension lately.  
  
"Nevermind. It's not important." Her eyes trailed along the field and then the rest of the stands, falling on the retreating back of a blonde head down the steps. Pansy scowled. Had he followed her here? She thought he would at least go and sulk in his room a bit first before coming to tell her off. Not that it mattered anymore. Her attention focused back on Harry. She looked at him long and hard until she saw he was getting uncomfortable. With a shocking awareness she realized that though she didn't hate him as before, her attraction to him had lessened sufficiently.  
  
"We don't work do we?" she asked with a soft smile. Harry looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean? We're in different houses, yes. We have people who don't want us to be together, yes. But that doesn't mean we don't work." Pansy could tell it took a lot for him to say things like this. He was normally shy around girls he didn't know well such as Hermione. This caused a distinct lack of courage when it came to voicing what he though in terms of relationships.  
  
"I mean because we're not completely comfortable around each other. You know it as well as I do. I like you a lot Harry," and she was honest as she said this, seeing now that it could not be and that he would...mesh, better with another girl.  
  
"So what are you saying? That we should just give up?" He scooted closer to her, his face barely a foot away from hers. She felt torn. But in her heart she knew that it wasn't mean to be.  
  
"I'm saying I don't think we were meant to be together in that way. Friends, yes. A bridge between the two houses...possibly. But more..." her voice trailed off as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hadn't thought it would be this hard. Why had her life turned so heartbreaking so fast? She had sworn to herself she would not get tangled up like this and yet fate seemed to have other plans.  
  
They sat there in silence for some time. Harry kept his eyes on the field, Pansy watching his face trying to guess his thoughts. Finally he turned back to look at her and without hesitating, he kissed her softly. Immediately her eyes closed and she kissed back, loving the sensation. The world seemed to melt away for a few precious minutes while they sat there. Her arms eventually found their way around his neck as his pulled her closer. Finally she pulled back, keeping her eyes closed a moment before looking at him.  
  
"I'm going to miss that," she said breathlessly. Harry frowned.  
  
"You don't have to you know."  
  
Her smile was forced and barely noticeably as she squirmed her way free of his arms reluctantly.  
  
"I hope we can stay friends though I don't think Bobo and Frizzy would like that."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and laughed, "You mean Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Ah I suppose I should call them their usual names now eh? Fine. But I don't think they would like it anyway."  
  
"I choose my friends, not them."  
  
"Goodbye Harry."  
  
"Goodbye Pansy."  
  
"Darling!" Pansy had just walked through the door to the common room when she heard the calling of the people she had least expected to see. Her mother came and gave her a large swooping hug while her father stood, eyes gleaming with the reflection of the flicker of a dying fire.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" she asked incredulously. Her mother's smile vanished as she checked around to see the last of the Slytherins leaving the common room to go to afternoon classes.  
  
"How dare you speak to us like that in a letter young lady. You've known since your first meeting with Draco that you and he were to be married when you got older."  
  
Pansy's face hardened. She would not be pushed around like this. "As I recall, you never once told me I would be forced to marry him. I hate him and I refuse to marry into such a horrible family. I would rather die."  
  
Her mother's lower lip trembled slightly as if wanting to say something. Instead however, she looked up to Pansy's father waiting for his opinion. His face was flushed with anger.  
  
"You will do what I say you little brat. I am your father and you will marry who I say you will marry. The Malfoys are good friends of ours and we do not want to disappoint them now do we?"  
  
"Then have another daughter. I will not marry him. I will marry who I want, when I want."  
  
The last thing she remembered was her father coming closer, a sharp pain to the side of her head, and then darkness.  
  
(A/N: Hey guys, I just figured out we have this handy dandy new editor thingy. It got me all hyped up to write another chapter and so I have. Don't ask me where this story is going because I only have a rough idea. But it might be a week before I get the next chapter up because im working on getting my other fic a couple new chapters. I hope you enjoy this one though. I'll try to get on it as fast as I can though. I'm hoping to have more reviews though. Ah and of course thank you everyone for the reivews i've gotten. I would give you each and individual thank you but im really tired and hoping to get to bed really soon. Love you all!)  



	8. Chapter 8: Why does love surprise us?

**Chapter 8: Why does love surprise us?**

Pansy woke groggily and looked around. She lay in a soft bed with satin sheets in a large dark room. Black velvet curtains were draped on one side of the room. Pansy got up and walked to them, stumbling slightly before yanking open the curtains. Light poured in through the window panes which stretched almost the entire side wall. The room was golden, bed sheets shining in the light. A fireplace was in the wall opposite her bed, its flames licking the wood.

The windows overlooked a beautiful forest to the side and off to the left a vast ocean. She could only guess she was in a small castle. It was a breathtaking view.

Pansy looked down to find she was only wearing a silk nightgown that draped ever so slightly onto the floor. It was a beautiful forest green with a spaghetti strap top and a slit up each side to her mid thigh.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud. Without thinking, Pansy walked to the double oak doors that housed off her room and crept open one. She heard muffled whispering a little down the long broad hallway and her feet walked soundlessly toward it. Its walls were a dark wood that looked like it was just freshly polished. There was a long deep green rug set down the entire hallway as well. The voices became louder as she came closer to another double door set. One of its doors was ajar slightly as she leaned lightly against the other.

"Since when did you care about her?" a voice floated to Pansy causing her entire body to stiffen.

"Since she was to become my wife," another voice replied. Pansy knew those voices as well as the back of her hand. Her eyes narrowed and she moved so she could see inside the room. It was very similar to the one she had woken up in only this one had a theme of black instead of gold. Draco sat on a large bed, Celeste sitting next to him wearing only a very revealing satin nightgown.

"And so you're willing to give up what we do for her? That isn't like you Draco. I know you want me and you will never be able to leave."

Draco turned to face her so Pansy could not see his face. "Let me point out to you Celeste that I never intended to make this," he gestured to both of them, "an us. You were merely to satisfy me. That is all. I will not be like my father in this respect. Once I am married, she will be the only one who I will have."

"But you aren't married yet, are you?" Celeste countered. And then her lips met his and Pansy felt as though she were going to be sick. Her surprise was not at Celeste's actions however. It was how she felt about Draco's words that made her cringe. But first, she had to figure out what she was doing here and why. Her head still pounded from where her father had struck her. That alone was enough for her to seriously worry. He had never hit her before.

She walked back to her room and shut the door closed to make it sound as if she had just left. She then proceeded down the long stairway which ended in another hallway. This one was lined with pictures of what she guessed to be the owner's family. One frame held a picture of the Malfoy family as it was today. Her heart skipped a beat. She was in the Malfoy mansion. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Being here meant that she would have to face Draco's father once more. The thought made her shiver almost violently. This time Draco might not be there to help her.

"You shouldn't walk around by yourself," a soothing voice said behind her. Pansy turned around quickly to face Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. Her beauty was surpassed of any Pansy had seen. Her first thought was Veela but that didn't seem right despite the close resemblance.

"I'm sorry. I just woke up and I..." she trailed off, biting her lower lip.

"Don't worry about it. I know it must be a bit shocking to wake up here especially in your case. Come with me. I'll fix you some breakfast." She didn't give Pansy time to protest and instead took Pansy's hand and led her to an enormous kitchen.

A large round glass table sat to the side, its top already filled with breakfast foods.

"Draco and his father are always late risers. I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't see them down her for another half hour. So please, help yourself."

Two house elves bustled past them as Narcissa spoke, their clothes simple rags, heads bowed. Narcissa paid them no mind, instead ushering Pansy to sit at a place setting. Pansy did so and picked out a large muffin to nibble on. How was Narcissa so sweet as this? She had expected much different.

"Not as late as usual," came a voice from the doorway. Narcissa looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Draco. Have a seat and eat something."

Draco barely glanced at Pansy as he sat next to her. Narcissa smiled again, though it seemed strained and then nodded.

"I'm going to go out to the garden if you need me. Tell your father that is where I will be when he wakes up."

Draco nodded and then watched as his mother left the room. He took his time in taking a good amount of food for his plate.

"Mind telling me what the hell I'm doing here?" Pansy asked once Narcissa was gone. Draco looked at her and then seemed to take in her morning attire. His hand slid to her knee but she pushed it away.

"Stay the hell away from me you bastard."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that."

"Too late. If you want someone you can feel up at any time of the day try Celeste. You looked comfy enough with her this morning."

Draco's eyes narrowed and then his face suddenly softened, a smile playing on his lips as though holding some silent joke. "Are you jealous?"

Pansy's cheeks flushed. "Go to hell Draco. Have you not figured out that I want nothing to do with you?" She stood and looked down at him. Draco stood then and seemed to tower over her. He had certainly grown tall in the past few years.

"Do you honestly think you can get out of this Pansy? If you haven't figured it out yet, we don't have much of a choice. Why are you being so damn stubborn?"

"Because I hate you and I don't want to be with you. I-"She stopped, realizing what she was about to say and felt tears come to her eyes at the thought. But no, that couldn't be and she knew it. It was too late for those feelings to come rushing back so strong.

"You what?" Draco asked, leaning down so his face was a mere inch from hers. She narrowed her eyes and turned around but he grabbed her arm, flinging her to face him again.

"Let me go," she growled low. Draco didn't respond, only looking into her eyes with a desire in his eyes that would make any girl melt. But she kept her feet planted and gazed back at him steadily.

Draco's eyes flicked up to where the doorway was and Pansy took the opportunity to yank her arm free. When she turned again, Celeste stood in the doorway, an odd gleam in her eyes.

"Good morning Pansy," she sneered. Pansy surprised herself by how calm she felt.

"Good morning Celeste. I trust you slept well. Actually, I hope you slept at all. I mean being a slut is hard work. I bet you it kept you up late last night."

Celeste's mouth opened to counter, her entire body stiff, but Pansy simply shoved her way past her ex best friend.

"Have fun with him Celeste. Though don't be disappointed when he gets bored with you and throwing yourself at him."

"You would know," Celeste called over. Pansy simply paused in her steps to turn and look back. A smile crossed her lips.

"Ah, but my act got me closer to being in this family than your honesty in trailing him. Though I suppose that isn't saying much considering your reputation."

Pansy opened the door to her room and took a deep breath. There, sitting patiently in one of the arm chairs in front of the fireplace was Ciarda.

"Oh joy. Is everyone I least want to see here today for me or was I just lucky?" Pansy said with dry sarcasm. Ciarda didn't look at her, only stared into the flames.

"Lock the door and sit down." For some reason, Pansy obeyed. It wasn't like there was much else for her to do. Maybe she would get some answers at least. Once she had gotten comfortable in her chair Ciarda let out a long breath.

"I'm here to help you Pansy which is something I never thought I'd do. But you've changed haven't you? You're not the same girl that you were and now you're beginning to realize you deserve more. But Pansy, you were born into this world with a specific purpose. Though I know you don't want to believe it, Draco will become a big part of your life whether you want him to or not." Finally her gaze drifted from the fire.

"Have you ever heard of a divination called scrying?" Pansy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes. Normally you use a special scrying stone or bowl of water to see the past, present, and future. But not everything you see is true, only possibility."

"Good, you're not as stupid as I thought."

"Hey I-"

"It's a compliment." Ciarda interrupted. Pansy felt her face soften as she looked at Ciarda. She was beautiful and innocent and yet her eyes seemed to show that she had been through much pain and horror in her life. Pansy kept silent.

"I'm not sure if what I'm doing is the right thing, but I believe you need to see this. You need to see what's coming." Ciarda stood and then walked to sit in front of the fire. In her hand she held a candle which she lit quickly and placed in front of her folded legs.

"Come and sit in front of me." Pansy did as she was asked and their knees touched lightly, the candle burning between them.

"Have you ever scryed with fire?" Celeste asked. Pansy shook her head.

"Well then it will be a good experience." Celeste's voice was a whisper and she leaned over the candle. Pansy did so as well and the tops of their heads touched. Their breathing slowed and soon was in unison with each other.

_Ask the candle to show you your true future. And relax, let yourself see what the flames want you to see. _Ciarda's voice spoke inside Pansy's mind. She didn't have time to wonder how Ciarda could do it because as she stared into the flames, the flame grew bright and brilliant and she felt sucked into its depths.

As if in a dream Pansy's vision cleared but what she saw confused her. She was outside in a dark clearing looking at a large circle of hooded men. The man in the center was who caught her eye the most. His grotesque features made her sick to her stomach.

"My Lord, I present to you my daughter," said one of the hooded figures. Pansy's breath caught in her throat as a small figure stepped forward. Her own face was flickering in the soft moonlight. A full moon, Pansy realized dimly.

Pansy watched herself bow before the horrific figure.

"And My Lord, I present to you my son," Lucius's voice spoke clearly as two other figures stepped forward. One put down his hood, revealing Draco's face. Pansy watched herself and Draco stand next to each other, heads bowed in front of him.

"We present them to you for your blessing to their marriage my Lord," L.Malfoy continued. Pansy gasped and fell backwards knocking the candle down. Ciarda smacked her hand on the small flame and there was a small sizzling sound. When she picked her hand up it had a small burn mark that matched the one on the rug they were sitting on. Pansy backed up a few steps, a tear falling down her cheek. She had known her father was not the model wizard but to be working with HIM of all people.

"I have to go..." she refused to look at Ciarda, running to the door. When it opened her mother stood poised to knock. Pansy looked behind her, but Ciarda was gone. Her mother bustled past her, a black cloak draped over one arm. Her small sniveling frame rushed to her closet.

"You will wear your silk black dress Lucius was so kind to buy for you and this cloak. I will dress you properly. And pick up that candle. I don't know where you got it but you will not get another. So put it away. Well hurry up!" Her voice was shrill and demanding, and Pansy obeyed shakily. She barely registered her own movements and stared blankly at her face in the mirror as her mother French braided her hair in a circle around her head like a halo.

"I will not marry him," she said too softly for her mother to hear. And then to herself. _I will not marry him..._And a picture flashed in her mind of the one person she could call now. The only person left she could trust. And she knew what it is she had to do.

(A/N: Herm...I didnt really like how I did this chapter. Its mainly put in there because im still deciding on the ending. :p but you didnt need to know that. Anyway thank you everyone for your comments! You guys are awesome. Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you eric for your sweet review :)

ze: dude..that would be the easy thing! Come on. If everyone took the easy rode out on a story they would all be pointless. Sheesh. Have a little faith. :)

Saturn's Candlesticks: lol just wait and see ;) you never know how these things turn out.

Harryptaxd204: thanks for being honest :p I know i need work.

Randomly Various: you get two comments from me in the same A/n.. Feel loved lol anyway thanks for the comment. Love you :)

And anyone else who had read or reads this (which is hopefully more than I think) , thank you for reading!)


End file.
